The Tale of The Hoodless Hunter
by The Hoodless Hunter
Summary: A Hunter, with no memory except for a little song, which sounded like it was from a kids show, learns the ways of the earth after the infection. The story starts out in an unknown location, and our character will go to many different places from there. Rated T for Intense Violence, Blood, and Slight Coarse language. Enjoy! Dislaimer: I do not own left 4 dead.
1. Chapter One: Introduction

Authors Note: This is one of my first attempts at writing, so please be nice with reviews. They are always appreciated, but no flames please .. I hope you enjoy!

"Agh, what the hell?" Said A hunter, dangling upside down by a rope. "He can speak. That is impressive", said a random male voice near a microphone, presumably one that should have been turned off.

"Where am I?"

"That is not important right now. What is, is the fact that you can speak. Can you remember pre-infection?" said a female, sounding calm.

"No, but if I could, I wouldn't tell you.", said the hunter. "Unless you let me go".

"We can't do that. It's too risky". Said the female voice, to which a male voice argued. He walked over, and pressed a button. The Hunter felt an electric current run through his body. He jolted side to side, in pain. "ARGH, OK OK! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I REMEMBER".

"So you did remember?", said the male voice.

"Yes. I did".

"Let's start at where you learned english, since most infected just gargle and growl at each other". The hunter was offended, since most of them - save for the commoners - were communicating within their language. But the humans couldn't understand.

"I don't know how, but I just… remembered it. Now I would like to ask you a question. Why didn't you kill me, like you did all the others?".

"Look in the mirror". The rope twisted, aiming at a mirror, to which the shocked hunter saw that, save for his claws, and slight paleness of the skin, looked completely human.

"So, that's why". _Hmph, should've known they would experiment on infected that are different_ , the hunter thought to himself.

"Do you remember your name?", said the female.

"No. Honest to god, I don't".

"You're name is Matthew. Matthew Hunter. A bit ironic, isn't it?", said the voice sarcastically.

"Screw off".

"Wrong answer". Within a second, the hunter was howling in pain, electricity running through his veins, he felt horrible.

"Now then, let's get to the next question", the female said, sounding too calm.

"What _do_ you remember from before the infection?" She asked

"Not much, just a few scrambled memories, personal ones".

"Like what?" said the female voice.

"I remember a… a song. It sounded comforting. Sort of like what you'd hear out of a kids television program".

"What did it sound like?", asked the female.

The hunter started humming the song, and was asked to stop.

"Anything else?", said the female.

"No, not really".

"Thank you. It is our break time, we will be right back". "Don't try anything".

But what would you do, in this situation? Hehe.

He started to swing back and forth, and eventually clawed into a rough wall. It hurt his claws, but he held on, and pushed off, using the momentum to swing up and cut the rope. He fell to the ground, somehow exhausted. They had been experimenting on him.

"Damn, that hurts", he said, wincing. He saw a door, and he looked at it. "Ok, this seems simple enough. I just have to", he tried moving the door. It failed. He remembered, for a split second, how, and opened it on his next try.

He stumbled outside, the bright light blinding him.

"Argh, my eyes!", he yelled. He heard some men state that they heard something, and one said he would investigate. The hunter stepped around the corner of the door, back into his chamber. The man came in, and received a swift blow to his nose. He felt a hand grip his mouth, and slam him to the concrete inside the chamber, starting to choke him. The man pulled a gun, and the hunter rolled off of him, after the man fired. It barely missed him, and he then stood up and aimed around, the hunter gone. One second later, he felt something cut his neck. He hissed, as blood started spurting out, and then fell to the ground. "One down, god knows how many to go".

Ok, I hope you enjoyed that, please be nice in reviews! Thanks, and bye!


	2. Chapter Two: Run

Authors note: I am uploading this quickly after the first, the third may or may not be as quick :)

He had just killed a man. Yet he felt… as if he needed more. Needed to kill more. Needed to see more of the crimson he had some sort of lust for. He stood in place for a minute, and when the other guard came to investigate, he got pounced. "Get it off!", he screamed, and then the hunter tore his neck. Blood pooled out, the man trying to gasp, instead making wheezing sounds. Unlike the other zombies, this hunter felt like he was… different. He didn't want to eat him. He just enjoyed the sight of the blood of others.

 _Wow, that felt… good. I need more, MORE!_ he thought, as he crawled through the snow. The snow had felt cold on his claws, which stained the snow red. He licked them off, because he still had some sense of hygiene.

Then he saw the city.

There were buildings on fire, screams that could be heard from where he was, it sounded horrible. If you were human.

He then realized something. He was extremely cold.

Where was his hoodie? He didn't remember much from before he was taken. He remembered seeing some men, him asking what was going o - and then being cut off by the stock of an assault rifle. But he did remember, he had a hoodie on. He still had pants, and shoes. But no hoodie. He looked over, and saw a figure, crouched. Looking with red eyes.

At him.

He was pounced quicker than he could have contemplated, and the opposing hunter ripped at him. It hurt, but not as much as he expected. He felt a urge for bloodshed. To cause bloodshed. He threw the hunter off and when the hunter tried to make a move he stomped on his back. He heard a crack, chuckling demonically. He then stomped the hunter's head, the first time hearing a crack, and a howl, the second his skull caving in. Blood was everywhere.

But Matthew, he was satisfied.

He then saw people. Four of them. A girl, a older man, a darker skinned man, and what looked to be a "I'm the best" guy. Before he could get a good look at them, one of them yelled out "Hunter!", noticing the tape on his pants, not looking at his face. They shot, one bullet hitting him in the shoulder. He screeched, and leaped away, heading for the city.

(2 Hours Later)

He thought he had been running forever. He was on the bare outskirts of the city. He saw what looked to be a rest stop, and slouched next to the door. He couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Hey, are you alive?" a voice asked. The hunter was scared stiff. He opened his eyes, when he saw what looked like a human. "Well, I take it you're going to shoot me". But the hunter was surprised when a long tongue rolled out of his mouth. "With what, this?" he asked.

He was a smoker.

He had seen a few on his way to where he was, but they looked nothing like humans. The smoker said "Name's Xzavier. I guess we're two alike". The hunter didn't feel threatened any longer. It was an infected like him, who could think and speak like a human. "Names matthew. Matthew Hunter". "Matthew Hunter, eh? I feel like I remember that name from somewhere…" said Xzavier. "And my last name is hunter too".

"So we might be brothers?" asked Matthew

"Maybe, who knows".

Xzavier looked curious. "I've never seen a hunter without a hoodie". "Yeah, well, probably because I lost it. Scientist bastards doing stuff to me". "Because you look human?" Xzavier asked. "I… I guess".

They both froze when they heard a roar. A deafening roar.

That of a tank.

Without needing to say anything, they both ran, the smoker surprisingly fast. The hunter still had to slow down, to let the smoker keep up with him. The tank threw a piece of concrete, which was a section from a sidewalk. He threw it, far, and it almost hit them.

They both ran faster than they ever had. Not that they could remember, though.

After a few minutes of running, they stopped. The smoker said inbetween wheezing "I think it's gone", to which the hunter simply nodded. The smoker was far more winded, but it still got to the hunter. They continued, walking along a pathway covered in snow. Xzavier offered Matthew a jacket, to which he declined. "Well, we've got a mile or so until that big city", which Matthew thought he had heard the name of before. "Mer…" The hunter tried to remember. "What are you talking about?" asked Xzavier.

"That is mercy city".

"How do you know?"

"Somewhere, deep in my mind, I remember cer-". The hunter stopped speaking. "Are you okay, Matthew?" asked Xzavier.

The hunter fell with a large thud.

Well, there you have it. That is going to be the length of most of my chapters, but I will also update it frequently. For those who don't know, writing takes thought. It is a meticulous process, really, especially when you write a third person book about yourself. If you have any questions, I may answer any that I find noteworthy in the next chapter.

Well, see you later! :D


	3. Chapter Three: Dream

Authors note: Hello. I'd like to thank all of the people who have read it, and urge you all to review it so I can learn how to improve :D. Thank you!

"Mom?" called out a little voice. A little voice, from a little boy. "Yes Matthew, they are almost done." said a female voice, a mature sounding female voice. "But mom, I want them now!". Matthew was hyped for something in the oven. "You'll just have to wait, kiddo." said matthew's father. He was a very tall, fully grown man. They were on the 21st floor of an apartment in mercy city.

A few minutes later, Matthew's mom pulled out a steaming, warm tray of chimichangas. "Here you go!", said his mother. His father and mother talked. "Man, he sure loves those things.", said his mom. "Yeah, but he's only 3 and a half. I don't want him getting bad eating habits". "Don't worry, it will be fine"...

2 years later

"He loves that show", said the boy's father. "Well, he has to go to kindergarten". Upon hearing those words, matthew yelled out "I don't wanna go to kindergarten!", to which his mother swiftly replied "Well, you have to. Whether you want to or not". He put up a fight on getting into the car, but as he realized he was defeated, he sighed. "I packed you your favorite!" said his mom. "Shimikongas?" he replied, not knowing full well how to pronounce it. "Don't worry, you will be just fine".

7 years later

"It's time for high-school!" said his mother. He had been jumped up a grade, twice, and had an IQ of around 130. "I'm too young. I'm not going to fit in." he said worriedly. "You'll be just fine". "Do you remember that show you used to watch?" his mother asked. "Yeah, and that old lullabye, which I used to love".

5 years later

"Son, stay right in here, they are outsi-" he was cut off by a zombie,who mauled his father.. His mother was with him. She said before walking outside "son, listen to me. I love you. More than you could ever imagine". He said "We will be ok. I promise". She walked outside, to be cut down by military gun fire. When he tried to get up, he felt a weakening. He felt the blood in his veins shift, and everything went black.

"Can you get him up?" said a worried smoker. "I, I don't know". There was someone new. The hunter woke up, and said "Mom?", before blacking out.

He woke up a half hour later, with his head in sarah's lap. "Who… Are you?", to which she replied "Sarah. The workers told me I was Sarah Anna Johnson". "What workers?" asked the smoker, speaking for the hunter. The hunter remembered somewhere that her mother's name was not sarah, so he was embarrassed. She said "It's ok, don't be sad. Were you dreaming?" "Yeah, yeah. It was a blur though, it was really weird. I remembered moments before the infection, and my whole life, really". Xzavier, glad his newly found brother was awake, relaxed. He was sitting in a corner, of a building. Before Matthew could ask anything, the smoker said "We're in a rest stop. That's what the sign said, at least. It's hell outside, infected everywhere. Are you ok?" Without saying a thing, he chuckled. "Hell, eh? Sounds like fun to me". Before anyone could ask, he ran outside, them following, and hearing a loud screech. He was punching the infected, as well as pouncing on them and tearing them open. One other hunter tried to pounce him, but was caught by Xzavier's long tongue. He clawed at the infected, and when he felt blood, he retracted his claw. He simply punched the infected, and snapped it's neck. "Blegh, how is that good to you, Matthew?" Matthew couldn't hear him, over the sounds of moaning infected, some being litterally ripped to shreds. After killing around 30-40, he laughed. It sounded demonic, and they flinched when he started to yell. "Matthew… Are… Are you ok?" Asked Sarah. "Yeah, I'm just fine, why?", as if he didn't know that he had just yelled out laughing like the spawn of satan. "You seemed to feel threatened, so I protected you. I mean, you are my brother and you…" Not sure what to say to the witch. "I feel I may have known you two. I protect family, no matter if I've met them or not". He was starting to be, not that he knew, like his old self.

2 years ago

"Yeah, I'll kill your whole family bitch" said another teenager, two years older than Matthew. "You'll regret that". Unsure what the younger one meant, who had long brown hair swept over his face, he walked over and shoved him. Right when he did, Matthew grabbed his arm, twisted it, and broke his elbow over his shoulder. "ARGH, DAMMIT!" said the older boy. "Don't threaten my family.

Or I will kill you".

End

Well, I tried to give an example of why his personality will be how it is. He was always promised, and when he tried to give back those promises, he always failed. Also, a few things about this story are true to me.

I LOVE Chimichangas,

I have brown hair, usually long-ish.

My IQ is actually 129.

Well, see you later! :D


	4. Chapter Four: Family

Authors note: Hello, one thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter, I also get very pissed when someone talks bad about my family. Well, I hope you enjoy, remember I am a young teen writer who needs all the help he can get, so leave some reviews please :D, and sorry about the long absence.

"You… feel like you're family?" asked Sarah. "Well, I'm pretty sure Xzavier Hunter is my brother, and you…" He stopped for a second. "I don't know why, but I feel as if I knew you. Some long time ago". He was right, he did know her. Somehow.

They stopped conversing when they heard talking. "Do you hear that?" asked a dark skinned man. He had a tie on, looked as if he was working somewhere when the infection broke out. There was another man, in a biker jacket, who yelled out "Hunter!" Matthew started to run, as well as Xzavier, but sarah, she just… stood there. She started to sound aggravated. Even though there were five people in that group, they all started to run, except for a man with champagne hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a suit. While the four others ran, he fired a shot, which landed in Sarah's shoulder. She growled loudly, and ran at him. He stood, paralyzed with fear, as sarah leaped onto him, and tore into him, clawing at him, and ripping him apart. The others were long gone, and presumably thought he was with them, and just running and being quiet. Sarah dealt a final blow to his head, killing him. Xzavier and Matthew were in awe. "What, ain't ever seen a girl get pissed before?" said Sarah. They both stuttered, unsure what to say. Matthew finally said "Let's get going. Mercy city is that way, and we should head there. It's the only place I can think of". With that, they headed out.

There was a long silence, as they walked in what appeared to be some sort of outskirts area of mercy city, until Xzavier heard a noise. It was coming from a white house, with an opened door. Matthew tensed up for a second. "What's wrong?" asked Xzavier. Matthew was unsure what was wrong himself. He walked towards the house, looking inside. There was a dead woman outside of the door, who looked like she had been shot by automatic weapons. "I… I…" Matthew couldn't say anything. He walked inside. On a TV screen, there was a show. And a song. A song he remembered. He looked at the screen. A show was on. He couldn't read it. He couldn't bare to. He heard a voice in his head. "Everything will be ok", and with that, he blacked out.

-1 year ago-

"The green flu is spreading rapidly, and we advise you to wear a mask, or stay inside", said a man on the news. His father's work had been cancelled, and his mother was always a stay-at-home mother. Xzavier said "Mom, do you think this is real? Or some military hoax, like the Iraq lobster rain?". She said "I don't know, but everything is going to be ok. I promise".

-Now-

Sarah worriedly paced back and forth. Xzavier had passed out, right after Matthew. Matthew's eyes opened up wide, and almost simultaneously, Xzavier's did as well. "Xzavier you…" "Matthew, you…"

Matthew said at the same time as Xzavier "You are my brother". Xzavier said "I'm your older brother, and apparently I'm 19". Matthew was 17, so Xzavier was in fact his bigger brother. Their dreams had linked, which was a rare phenomenon, that could only happen with family. "Well, I'm glad you two are awake", said Sarah. "I turned that television off, just incase that was what caused you two to black out".

Without saying anything else, Matthew said "Let's go".

Well, it is now confirmed that Matthew and Xzavier are brothers, and Xzavier is the older brother. Please leave any questions you may have, and please, PLEASE leave some reviews! :D Thank you, and see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter Five: Forward

Author's note: Hello there, again. If anyone ever wants to play left 4 dead with me, send me a message on steam. I also own the Valve complete pack, so I have both Left 4 Dead 1 and Left 4 Dead 2. Also, this is Fanfictionland, so basically there are A LOT more survivors in mercy city than in the game. Also, for those who don't know, this is a biography about my persona, I mean me, The Hoodless Hunter. There is an Easy-to-spot reference in this chapter, I'm not going to spoil it :) and if it wasn't clear at this point, my name is Matthew James Hunter, I am the hunter in this story.

As Matthew walked with his brother, and someone he knew in a different time, they talked about the few things they remembered from the dream. This continued until they got to the city. "Well, we're here", commented Xzavier.

Then They heard whispers.

They got behind some cover, and said to each other "I think those are survivors", and "What should we do?", and the survivors commented that they heard voices. Sort of raspy, deep voices.

The voices of Matthew and Xzavier. And Sarah.

"Those don' sound human", said a man who sounded southern. "Aye, they sound a wee bit too raspy", said a dark skinned scot. A younger sounding man, with a strong boston accent, commented "I'm scared, man". "I've got this" said an Australian man.

"What should we do?" asked matthew. "I don't know, kill them maybe?", to which Xzavier replied "No, we shoul-" He was cut off by a large bullet hitting him in the soldier. The sound came, and they realized it was a sniper rifle.

A W P :)

An Arctic Warfare Police Sniper Rifle. 50 Caliber.

Xzavier screamed out in pain, while they heard a russian man say "RUN!", and then the Deafening screech of a hunter. The hunter leaped onto the man with the man who shot his brother, and Xzavier cringed when he heard screams, of both the sniper, saying "Don't bloody leave me you dumb mercenaries!" A loud screech was heard, and then gagging. Xzavier looked over to see a Piss-covered hunter, and a disemboweled sniper. A few shots rang out, and Xzavier ducked behind cover. A maniacal laugh was heard, sounding like it came from a young boston man. There was running, and Xzavier looked up. His words summed up what he saw. "Oh no". There lied a hunter, with a large hole in his stomach. "Brother!" yelled Xzavier, as he ran over to the half-dead hunter. There was a shot from a revolver. It was aimed at Xzavier. "Back away from the boy", said the figure. The figure then realized who he was talking to. "Xzavier?" asked the figure. "Who the hell are you?" asked Xzavier. "My god, I never thought I'd see you again". said the figure, who sounded like a man. "Holy sh*t, you've been shot". said the man. "You still haven't told us who you are".

"I am your father". (No star wars reference, honest).

"You... " Xzavier remembered the dream. "You… are my father". "We can talk later", said the man, "You both need medical treatment".

Xzavier set out with his father, who carried Matthew, to mercy hospital, knowing there was equipment there. As Xzavier walked with his father, Sarah asked "Hey, do you remember me, if you remember hi-" She was cut off by the man, "Yes, you were a good friend of the family. You and Matthew grew up together, before all of this sh*t went down". Sarah was satisfied with the answer, but had to ask, "Who was I? What kind of person was I? Where wa-" she was cut off again, the man saying "We are almost there. After I fix up my sons, I will answer any questions you have". She replied with "Ok", and the rest of the walk was quiet, aside from a few infected here and there needing the ol' lead insert.

That's the end of chapter 5.

I was asked in a review what the song was, and it should be revealed in either the next chapter, or the chapter after that.

See ya later :)


End file.
